Kisah Kita
by RedSand Scorpion
Summary: "Apa yang perlu mereka ketahui tentang kita?" "Tidak ada, hm. Karena ini kisah kita, bukan mereka." Sasori dan Deidara benar. Tak ada yang perlu orang lain ketahui tentang mereka.


Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter yang saya gunakan dalam fiksi ini bukanlah milik saya, melainkan milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

Summary: "Apa yang perlu mereka ketahui tentang kita?" "Tidak ada, hm. Karena ini kisah kita, bukan mereka." Sasori dan Deidara benar. Tak ada yang perlu orang lain ketahui tentang mereka. Orang lain juga tak perlu mendengar kisah mereka. Terserah saja jika orang lain menganggap mereka memalukan. Terserah pula jika orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hati itu mengucilkan mereka. Mereka membiarkan kisah tersebut hanya mereka yang mengetahui. Karena ini bukanlah kisah orang lain, melainkan kisah seorang Sasori dan seorang Deidara.

**-Kisah Kita-**

Bintang berkerlap-kerlip di langit sana. Memancarkan keindahan kasat mata juga makna yang tak kasat mata. Makna tersirat dari kerlipan bintang yang tak semua kaum bisa mengerti tentangnya. Dua pasang mata menatap taburan bintang di atas sana. Bintang-bintang tersebut berkilat di mata mereka berdua.

"Bintang tidak pernah padam."

Salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, hm. Bintang tak pernah padam. Hanya saja pada siang hari tak ada satupun manusia di muka bumi ini bisa melihatnya karena cerahnya langit siang hari. Begitu 'kan?"

Sasori terdiam membenarkan jawaban Deidara.

Deidara mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasori. Setelah tiga tahun selalu berada di sisi seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai "tuan" itu, wajar bagi dirinya untuk bisa membaca pikiran Sasori. Atau setidaknya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan anggota Akatsuki yang paling ia hormati.

Bintang adalah salah satu benda yang abadi bagi Sasori, sangat sesuai dengan prinsip seninya. Karena itu menurutnya bintang adalah salah satu contoh nyata dari seni. Terus memancarkan keindahannya, tak akan bermakan oleh waktu, juga tak akan terkikis oleh musim, begitulah seni.

Bintang adalah lambang dari keindahan dan keabadian.

Tidak pernah padam yang Sasori maksud adalah perasaan mereka berdua. Perasaan yang sudah lama tumbuh dan tertanam di hati mereka masing-masing bisa dilambangkan dengan bintang.

Bersinar, indah, abadi.

Kaum awam melihat perasaan mereka sebagai bintang di siang hari. Tidak terlihat. Tak sedikit orang yang tidak bisa menganggap bahwa Sasori dan Deidara sama-sama memiliki perasaan khusus satu sama lain. Penglihatan kaum awam tentang perasaan yang Sasori berikan kepada Deidara dan juga perasaan yang Deidara berikan kepada Sasori, bagaikan bintang di siang hari.

Ada, tetapi tak terlihat.

_**Kau bodoh, mana mungkin ada bintang di siang hari?**_

Terdengar sama seperti...

_**Kau bodoh, mana mungkin Sasori dan Deidara saling mencintai?**_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka?" nada datar terlontar dari bibir Sasori.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Untuk apa memikirkan mereka?" adalah sahutan yang Sasori terima dari pertanyaannya.

"Ya, mereka tidak perlu tahu."

"Orang-orang yang menganggap tidak ada bintang di siang hari adalah orang-orang yang berhasil ditipu oleh matanya, hm," ucap seniman muda berambut pirang yang duduk di rerumputan yang basah oleh embun.

"Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujar Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk menyetujui.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi belum tentu bisa kau lihat dengan mata." Deidara menambahkan.

Yang bisa melihat perasaan mereka hanyalah diri mereka sendiri.

Perasaan mereka sama seperti bintang. Sulit dijelaskan bagaimana bisa terbentuk. Tetapi saat sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna, akan memancar dengan indahnya. Memancarkan keindahan yang abadi. Karya seni memang memerlukan apresiasi dari orang lain, hal ini merupakan salah satu faktor penentu apakah sebuah karya bisa disebut seni atau tidak.

Akan tetapi untuk seni yang mereka ukir dan bangun bersama ini, biarlah hanya mereka saja yang memberi apresiasi.

Cinta adalah sebuah seni abstrak. Tidak memiliki bentuk dan warna yang jelas. Tidak semua orang bisa mengakui karya seni abstrak sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Tapi Sasori dan Deidara, mereka adalah seniman. Mereka mengerti tentang seni, mereka mampu menciptakan karya seni, dan bisa menilai segala sesuatu dari unsur seninya.

"Danna?"

"Hm?"

Mereka berdua masih menatap langit. Sepasang mata cokelat kemerahan senada warna tanah basah, juga sepasang mata biru langit senada warna langit siang yang cerah, sama-sama menyapa langit malam berbintang.

Tanah selalu menatap langit.

Langit selalu menatap tanah.

"Jika seandainya kau sudah memiliki semua hal di dunia ini tetapi kau hanya boleh memilih satu saja untuk tetap kau miliki, apa yang akan kau pilih, danna?" tanya pemuda yang berusia jauh lebih muda dari lawan bicaranya. Hanya saja bagi mereka yang tidak tahu usia Sasori yang sebenarnya, mereka akan menduga bahwa umur Sasori dan Deidara hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja.

"Kebahagiaan."

"Apakah danna sudah mendapatkannya, hm?"

"Sudah."

Deidara mengangguk setelah ia dapat menerima jawaban dari Sasori.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Hidupku."

"Hmm ucap seseorang yang sejak awal selalu mengatakan ia ingin menjadikan dirinya seni sesuai dengan prinsipnya," ujar Sasori.

Deidara tidak menyahuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori karena mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa Sasori sudah mengerti arti dari jawaban Deidara.

Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka pertemuannya dengan Deidara akan membawa efek yang begitu besar bagi hidupnya. Sasori yang sejak awal memang anti-sosial, ternyata bisa membuka pikiran dan hatinya untuk seseorang yang berisik, cerewet, ceroboh, dan keras kepala seperti partnernya kini.

Deidara pun begitu, dirinya yang awalnya menganggap bahwa semua orang yang tidak menyetujui prinsip seninya adalah orang-orang yang sama. Orang-orang bodoh dan tak berguna. Akan tetapi Sasori berbeda. Sejak awal hingga kini kalajengking pasir merah yang legendaris itu masih belum bisa mengerti apalagi menerima prinsip seni yang Deidara anut. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Deidara sangat menghormati Sasori lebih dari semua manusia di muka bumi ini.

"Sudah saatnya kembali." Sasori memecah keheningan.

Deidara mengangguk.

Mereka berdiri perlahan, sekali lagi menatap taburan bintang di langit, sebelum akhirnya melangkah bersama menuju kediaman Akatsuki.

Perlahan Sasori meraih tangan Deidara. Sentuhan yang menyapa kulit Deidara membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke mata Sasori. Tangan mereka yang bersentuhan pada akhirnya saling menggenggam dengan erat.

"Deidara."  
"Danna."  
"Kau adalah kebahagiaanku."  
"Danna adalah hidupku, hm."

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Apa yang perlu mereka ketahui tentang kita?"

"Tidak ada, hm. Karena ini kisah kita, bukan mereka."

Dengan saling bergenggaman tangan, mereka melangkah menyongsong masa depan yang mereka impikan. Masa depan yang tidak perlu orang lain ketahui, cukup hanya dua seniman ini yang mengetahuinya.

Karena ini kisah Sasori dan Deidara.

~FIN

A/N:

Saya yakin bahwa ada sebuah hubungan yang spesial antara dua seniman Akatsuki ini. Sesuatu yang tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Pemikiran saya tentang mereka akhirnya saya tuangkan di fiksi ini :)

Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesahan dalam penulisan. Saya menerima segala jenis review. Kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun saya terima ^^


End file.
